Sesshomaru's Appearance
by rose19
Summary: The sequel to "The Day Inuyasha Met An Old Friend" Chapters 3 and 4 are now up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the sequel to 'The Day Inuyasha Met an Old Friend' and "..." is talking '...' is thinking in the fic. Disclaimer: no I dun own anyone but Rose, wish I did though.  
  
Sesshomaru's Appearance  
  
"How? You're not that smart Inuyasha!" stated Rose. "I'll find a way." replied Inuyasha. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was watching from a nearby spot. 'Stupid fools, they can't do anything right, hanyous nor humans can...Rin might be faithful, but she is still a human.' thought Sesshomaru, Inuyasha at this time was trying to break the ring with Tetsusiaga, being careful not to harm Kagome, being thrown into a tree every time he tried nonetheless. "What is with that ring?" asked Inuyasha. "Nothing weak half- breed!" said Sesshomaru coming out, standing emotionless like usual. "What do you want now Sesshomaru?" yelled Inuyasha. "Let me go girl!" said Kagome. "Your sword Inuyasha!" said Sesshomaru calmly. "Well you're not getting it!" replied Inuyasha. Kagome was trying hard to get free, while getting zapped. "You're all worthless!" said Sesshomaru, charging Rose, as she just barely gets out of the way. "What do you think your doing?" she asks, landing behind Inuyasha tripping him, holding him down with her foot. "Now explain Sesshomaru!" ordered Rose. "I want Inuyasha's sword and to rid you of the earth, all of you!" Sesshomaru calmly told them. "Well we could partner up, I'll get you the sword, in exchange for letting me have my fun!" bargained Rose. "No thank-you filthy half-breed!" said Sesshomaru.  
  
A/N: cliffy again, tell me what you think and what there might need to be added, and all reviews are welcomed, and if you want Kagome to suffer more as well as Inu then let me know. 


	2. the long awaited chapter!

**Sesshomaru's appearance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Rose in this fanfic.**

**A/N: hey, sorry for the wait, writers block and forgot to update, sorry.**

**Baka: Idiot.**

**Hanyou: Half demon.**

**Youkai: demon.**

**Miko: Priestess.**

**Onna: Woman.**

**Ningen: Human.**

"You will not be getting away that easily wretched girl!" Yelled Rose, still pinning Inuyasha. "Let me go stinking onna!" answered Inuyasha. "Not till I get the Shikon No Tama shards!" stated Rose. "Never!!!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha. Just then Rose snapped her fingers making kagome scream a really painful one for all of the inus.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed kagome. "Kagome! DON'T HURT KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha trying to get out from Rose. "And why not Inuyasha?" stated Rose. "'Cause I said not to you worthless onna!" answered the Hanyou. This causes Rose to growl as does Inuyasha while he tries to get away and help kagome.

**A/N: sorry for the super short chapter but I can't think of anything more please give me more ideas and I'll try to keep this updated as much as possible! SEE YA!**


	3. the third chapter, the second awaited on...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only person I own is Rose in this fanfic.

A/N: Sorry for crappy language, I am not using Microsoft Word this time, it's not back on the computer.

Inuyasha was having a hard time getting free from Rose. Kagome had gotten shocked again. She was getting weaker each time, but she still refused to give up the Shikon No Tama jewel shards to Rose. "Are you going to give me those jewel shards yet or die like Kikyo did protecting them?" asked Rose, a bit more demanding then before. "We will never give them to you!" answered Kagome weakly, but still defiantly. "Kagome! Hold on till I can help you!" said Inuyasha still trying to get free. Finally he did by pushing Rose's foot off of him and rolling out from underneither it. Jumping to Kagome, he tried again to get the ring off of Kagome. The ring shocked Kagome and Inuyasha. Rose just laughed. "The only way your going to get that ring off is to give me the shards boy!" laughed Rose. "Never!" said Inuyasha to her ready to fight for Kagome's life and the shards. "Going to fight now, are we?" questioned Rose. "Of course! WIND SCAR!" yelled Inuyasha. Rose simply jumped, knowing he was going to use his sword's attack. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" yelled Rose, going for the attack on Inuyasha. Inuyasha swiftly dodged her attack.

A/N: Sorry that this one isn't very long either, I'm still low on ideas for this, please review, and tell me anything I need to change. Thanks.


	4. The Battle That Rose and Inuyasha Have

Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own anyone but Rose in the story here.

A/N: Hello again! I'm back as you can see, this time I have Microsoft word so I don't have to make the corrections myself! YAY! Lol, anyways, thanks for all the reviews Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz! And you as well lostinms. But yeah, on to the story.

Inuyasha kept trying to hit Rose with his sword, but Rose just continued to dodge it. Kagome wasn't having an easy time either, she kept getting shocked whenever Rose was hit or the two fighters swords clashed together, she was getting weaker, big time! "Just hang in there Kagome! I'm going to get you out, don't worry!" Inuyasha yelled at her. He hoped that he could get her out. "Awe, is my little toy starting to get weak? Too bad!" Grinned Rose, happy that she was making the other half demon mad at her, she jumped and landed gracefully on his head. "Why you!" Yelled Inuyasha obviously upset at Rose being in his head. He took a swing with Tetsusaiga at Rose, but missed and just barely missed his ears. "Is that the best the great Inuyasha can do against a girl such as me?" Asked Rose in an innocent voice. "I'll get Kagome free without the shards! And I'll get you if that's what it means to get her free!" growled Inuyasha, he was starting to get quite mad now. "Awe! Your angry at little young me?" asked rose, still in her innocent styled voice. "Damn right I'm mad at you!" Inuyasha said, still growling, he didn't know how to get Kagome free and too safety, and the others hadn't arrived yet to help him out.

A/N: Alright, I'm going to end it here because I don't really know what else to put just yet, and sorry that it took such a long time to update, but I have been reading books from the library, doing school stuff, and just last Thursday I got a cold, so yeah, I've been really really busy lately. Hope you liked this chapter, and let me know what else you girls and guys want to read in this story. See you people later! Thanks for reading!


	5. the continuation of the battle

The continuation of the battle

A/N: hey guys and gals, I'm back! Sorry it took so long again, the computer didn't have word and I don't do so well when my grammar isn't being checked for me by the computer, eh...Heh heh. Anyways, on with the story.

Inuyasha was trying to get Rose still. She was much stronger than she looked. But then again, as the saying goes, don't judge a book by its cover. Anyways, finally Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kirara, and Shippou all arrived there to help him. "Inu-Yasha what are you doing?" asked Shippou. "I'm trying to get Kagome free, what does it look like?" he answered back, a bit angry. "Oh, but the fun it just starting Inu-Yasha" taunted Rose. "You shut up! I won't let you hurt Kagome any longer!" he screamed at her, charging her again, of course, she was faster then he was and easily dodged the attack. "Why are you so slow Inu-Yasha?" she asked, blinking innocently at him. "Are you getting tired already?" "No I'm not you filthy wench!" he yelled, none too pleased at her. Sango stepped in and threw her boomerang at Rose. But she missed, Rose having jumped up to avoid it. Next Sango used the poison powder, giving Inu-Yasha time to grab Kagome and take her to the rest of the group. "Kaede, do you think Kagome'll be alright?" he asked, not taking his eyes off where Rose was. "Aye, she should be alright Inu-Yasha" Answer Kaede back to him, taking care of Kagome's wounds the best she could. "P…Please help him" Kagome managed to get out weakly. "Alright Lady Kagome" reassured Miroku, as he charged with his staff, Sango and Inu-Yasha following up behind him to strike. "Are you alright Kagome?" asked Shippou, scared for his friend. "I…I'll be ok Shippou"

A/N: cliffhanger again! Aren't I evil! Give me what ya think and I'll try update soon, I'm out for summer so I have time to update now. So give me what you think and ideas that are nice. Or evil in the story, I except flames, but I prefer not to get any, but that's what most authors are like probably! Thanks again for reading! See ya in the next chapter! Bye everyone!


End file.
